


White Silence

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: （漫画119相关）吉克没想过，自己还能够一尝何为“幸福”。





	White Silence

**Author's Note:**

> 耶格尔骨科，无左右倾向  
> 被119情报刺激到了的突发短打  
> 包含直到漫画119话的相关内容

1.

吉克在他不算长的一生里做过太多需要以年为单位周密计算的计划，但他从未想过有朝一日，他需要开始思考规划。他要开始规划，他的梦想实现以后，他要做什么。

是的，他的梦想实现了。过程很艰难，但终于实现了：艾伦的手稳稳地握住他的，接着是电流，从每一个艾尔迪亚的脑子里、身体中流过。那是转瞬之间的事，大坝摧毁，命运倾泻而出，罗盘猛烈地颤抖，星群转移了方向。从“道”上望去，繁星纷纷开始发光，都在变成耀眼的白星。等到这光燃尽，一切也就安静了。道路的少女提着水桶看着这一切，一言不发。

“安乐死”计划完成了。艾尔迪亚人不再能够诞生后代。

吉克的梦想实现了。

2.

房间没拉窗帘，但光线还是很晦暗。黎明时分，外面下着雪。唯一的光源是微微泛白的雪地，其他的一切都笼罩在青色之中。房间的门没关，房间的门从来不关。吉克无声地踱进去，看见艾伦躺在床上，双手折起来垫在脑后，目光清醒，直直地盯着天花板。

他知道吉克进来了，虽然一动不动。

“有时我怀疑你是不是睁着眼睡觉的。”吉克说。

艾伦有了动作：他抽出右手，拍了拍他的床沿。于是吉克走过去，坐到那里。又过了一会儿，艾伦说话了。他的声音轻轻的，有一点嘶哑。夜晚很冷，但艾伦都不盖被子，很容易感冒。

“你呢，又哭过了？”

吉克不予回应，摸出香烟，被艾伦拍开。他想起来艾伦不喜欢闻烟味。艾伦斜盯着他的眼角。红的。

“噩梦。”吉克说，轻描淡写的。

“喔。”艾伦说。吉克张口，但艾伦又说，“让我猜猜。”

吉克把那根烟翻转过来，专注地从里面挑松几根烟丝，捞出来。

“是父亲吗。”

有一团烟丝卡在一起，太大团了。吉克小心地用指尖把它们勾出来。

“因为你在战士候补选拔训练里表现不好。”

吉克把一团烟丝放进嘴里，用舌尖抵在上颚上细细地磨。

“他什么都没跟你说，恰恰是什么都不说才最可怕。一整天，一句话都不说，也不看你一眼。然后你晚上醒来的时候，从墙壁那一边听见他和你的母亲说，‘他就是个废物’。”

“我救了所有艾尔迪亚人。”吉克大声说。刚刚舔烟丝分泌了一些唾液，他有点被呛到。他固执地重复，“我救了所有艾尔迪亚人，我斩断了艾尔迪亚和世界的仇恨循环，这两千年的仇恨是我斩断的。——我和你，一起斩断的。”他找补了一句。

“是是是，他说的都不对，你才不是废物，你是大英雄。”艾伦说，以一种哄小孩般的语气。吉克的嘴角微微勾了勾，然后又向下了。他苦恼地抱住自己的脑袋。

吉克自己也能注意到，自己最近肉眼可见地变得越来越幼稚。他快三十岁了，杀过无数人，自己受过的伤也够他来来回回死个二十回，居然还会因为梦到父亲而流泪。有的时候他倒是也会开心起来，契机也很微妙，像是看见雪地上留了松鼠的脚印，那时他的浅蓝的眼瞳就亮一亮，一秒两秒，然后恢复平常了。

你看，多幼稚——不管他是大英雄还是大恶人，这像这种人会做的事吗？

噩梦是常有的事，几乎从来没断绝过。起先他尽是梦见战争，梦见人们的尸骸和手上的血；梦见他对战士队的同伴微笑，并在心里计算着如何移除这些他计划的干扰项；梦见自己一低头看见胸膛以下全部血肉模糊，肠子流在地上，两个肺露在外面，活像一具理科教室里的人体模型。但很快它们就不可怕了。有的时候吉克分辨不出这是梦，他以为自己仍然在战场上，仍然在狭小闷热的巨人后颈，他早已适应了他的巨人不同凡常的身体比例，手里紧紧捏着需要投掷的材料，眼睛紧盯着目标；有时他以为自己仍然在那个漫长的计划的过程中，在那里，他会因为最小的动静而从睡眠中醒来，因为这种警醒是他所需要的。战争变得不可怕了，他是最强的战士。不是马莱战士，就是字面意义的“战士”。他是个战士。

他作为战士踏入战场，于是那之后的一切不再可怕。可怕的是在他成为战士以前的东西。

于是关于血肉模糊的躯体的梦逐渐远去，梦慢慢变了颜色。从血的红与汁液的灰白变成深灰色——雷贝利欧区的楼房；蓝色——雷贝利欧区上方的天空；褐色——训练时地上看到的土地；棕色——家里吃饭和学习时的木桌。

十几年前他仍偶尔会做那样的梦。当他醒来，脸上满是泪痕，他抱着枕头去找库萨瓦。库萨瓦会让他平静下来，库萨瓦给他读他的论文，又长又无聊，很能安眠。然后，库萨瓦离开了，到了“道”的星空上看着他。是不是在看着他，吉克不知道，但反正如果再做那样的梦，他醒来已经没有人可以找了。

所以在那之后，他就不做那种梦了。他需要梦到战争。

而现在，十几年不见的梦回来了。好像变小了一样。好像变回了一切开始之前的时候，变成那个蹲在墙根无声哭泣的孩子了一样。是因为重新有了噩梦醒来后可以去找的人了吗？他醒来，脸上总会全是泪痕，然后他去找艾伦。艾伦总是醒着，他好像从来也不睡觉。

窸窸窣窣的声音。艾伦起身了。艾伦歪过头去审视吉克的脸，吉克自知红眼圈丢脸，不肯看他，但艾伦还是盯了一会儿。接着艾伦轻轻地说话，声音还是平平静静。

“他不爱你，你也不要去爱他了，很痛的。你可以爱库萨瓦，还有爱我。”

吉克侧过头，看见艾伦眼下的黑色。艾伦总是醒着，他好像从来也不睡觉。吉克当然明白是为什么，尽管他不知道艾伦的梦里究竟是什么东西，让他宁愿在一个又一个黑夜里睁着眼睛到天明。但艾伦同样曾经是个战士。他的梦里是令他无法承受的东西，知道这个就行了。

于是吉克伸出手臂抱了抱艾伦。艾伦的身体还是很温暖的。吉克低下头，把下巴抵在艾伦的肩膀上。艾伦安抚性地摸了摸他的背。好温暖。吉克从没想过自己还能一尝所谓的“幸福”，但他此时隐约感到了那种陌生的感觉，几乎使他不安。

“你真是一点都没有哥哥的样子。”

吉克知道他说得对，但还是小声地，固执地反驳。

“我是说到做到的好哥哥。”

艾伦没有再说什么。他们坐在晦暗的天光里拥抱了一会儿，然后艾伦咕哝着什么去摆弄壁炉之类的话，松开了他。

吉克又坐了一会儿，直到他的思绪把最后一丝对刚刚的暖意的回味消耗光了才站起来。

3.

艾伦染上一个坏习惯。壁炉里的柴刚燃起来还不稳定、需要时常拨弄拨弄的时候，他常常直接伸手去翻。

当然很痛，当然会烧起来，皮肤会被烧黑，蜷缩起来。接着就冒出蒸汽来，新的皮肤迅速长出来，然后又被烧黑，碳化的碎片剥落在炭火里。艾伦做这些事的时候表情一点都不变。他对吉克说他的痛觉失灵已经很久了，所以没关系，图方便而已。但有一次吉克开玩笑地拿椅子靠枕砸他，艾伦接得敏捷，神经反射优异得很；吉克又向他砸过去一本书，这下没接到，书脊敲在他额头上，敲得他嗷地叫了一声。

吉克出来的时候，看见艾伦蹲在壁炉旁边，双手散发着大量的蒸汽。壁炉的火光温暖地跳跃，艾伦的表情若无其事。火光衬托了他因为长期失眠留下的深深眼圈。

吉克什么都不说。吉克当然知道的。此刻他所能拥有的幸福已经是远远超出预期的意外惊喜，他可不至于那样得寸进尺。他并不盼望着受诅咒的命运在他们身上终结。即使战争已经结束，即使艾尔迪亚人和世界上的其他人都摆脱了恶魔之苦，至少他们仍然是受诅咒的。不管逃到多么人迹罕至的地方都一样。

可我幸福，我十分幸福。我实现了我的梦想，我得到了额外的馈赠，甚至可以向那个馈赠要求一个新的小小的梦想。我知道它能实现。

“艾伦，你听我说。”吉克说，见到艾伦转过头来。艾伦会听他说，艾伦会理解他。终于在这个世界上又有一个理解他的人了。

4.

雪停的时候，已经是午后了。他们熄灭炉火，关了房门走到外面去。

周围的一切光景都静谧而美丽。脚步踩在穿过白桦林、前往山崖的小道上，这段路平日里人迹罕至，因此它比一般的路更难走：陡峭，曲折，打滑，踏雪发出滋滋声，偶尔有踩踏枯叶和小树枝的沙沙声。抬头也是斑斑驳驳的树枝，交织着的白色与淡棕色，像梅花鹿的斑点；枝条掩映之下露出来一片又高又远的湛蓝色的天空，天空干净极了，仿佛刚刚的大雪已经把它所有的云都铺到大地上了。天空的颜色就像冰，也像海，倒不如说就像结了厚厚的冰的海。倒悬的亚特兰蒂斯大陆浸泡在那片倒悬的海洋里，它的居民们仿佛纷纷长出了鱼的尾巴，变成了人鱼，正在这片冰层下游动。

他们一路上都没说什么话。吉克一直盯着艾伦的后背。艾伦扎了一个松松的发髻，走着走着几缕头发掉出来，在他背上摆来摆去。吉克着迷地看着它，像看催眠师的道具。艾伦回过头来望他一眼，吉克对他笑笑。

他们走了很久，走到崖边。吉克高兴地笑起来。他被幸福充盈满了。幸福在他身体里发酵着，膨胀出颤瑟的泪水。他几乎是在破涕为笑。

“这下就真的结束了。这下就真的结束了。”他高兴地大声说，伸开双臂想要拥抱艾伦，“这崖有万丈高，我们只要背朝后跳下，即便连我们这样的怪物也不可能生还。这下就真的结束了。”

他去抱艾伦，艾伦没有抗拒。

“再也不会有人被称为恶魔了，再也不会有人单单是被生了下来就要被污水洗礼了。艾伦，我们做到了，我们做到了。”吉克说，“接下来，连我们都不必受苦了。恶魔不会再被继承了。”

“轻轻一跃，我们都能解脱了。”他听见艾伦说。

“就是这样！”吉克说，开心得像个收到了礼物的孩子。他亲吻艾伦的脸颊，一些泪水蹭到艾伦的脸上，“啊，不要怪我现在这么幼稚，又哭又笑好像个神经病。我以前不是这样的，世界曾经那样残酷，如果没有能去爱的他人，人是怎么也不敢幼稚的。但这都过去了，无所谓了！”

他拉着艾伦来到崖边。在这高远的地方，因为悬崖的存在，树不再成为遮挡视线的冰层裂缝，天空得以一览无余地展现出来。它蓝得让人眩晕，一圈又一圈不同色调而又渐渐过渡的蓝色向头顶的大空环聚而去，仿佛此处就是天堂那神圣明净的九重天的入口一样。可天堂毕竟不可能是他们的归宿。恶魔是属于地狱的。低下头能看见深不见底的沟壑。被些许云雾遮挡着，看不见底下的光景，不知道下面是不是有几个孤零零的盐柱。

“这里真美啊。”他在抬腿迈出那一步的瞬间听见艾伦说。吉克本来专心地盯着他理应归属的地方，这时候却鬼使神差地抬头。他看见艾伦在笑。

脚下失重。坠落前夕。周围却听不见风声。艾伦悲伤地笑着，然后对吉克说话，他的声音是这世界唯一的声音。

“哥哥，其实，我想我还是……一直都希望……活下去。”

坠落。

6.

幻觉短暂，持续的时间不到一秒，却又好像过了许久许久。身体被撕开的巨大裂口触碰到地面的砾石，那痛感使他回了神智。看见艾伦正向他飞奔而来。

吉克立刻忘却了刚刚一瞬的幻梦。战场不由得他分神。他的梦想就要实现了。只差这一点，梦想就要实现了——他伸出手去——再有一秒，再有一秒——艾伦睁大眼睛，他看上去那么年轻，他是吉克发誓要保护、要从哀伤命运中拯救出来的弟弟，他一定会说到做到，他到这片土地上来了，他向艾伦伸出手了，他来拯救他的弟弟了，然后他们将一同拯救所有人，艾尔迪亚人，马莱人，世界上的其他所有人，他是个说到做到的哥哥，他一定要——

从远处，枪响了。艾伦身首异处的场景似乎是无声的。一切都静默了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> White Silence － TK from 凛として時雨
> 
> 在另一个梦境中 滋生出了暖意  
> 注视着黑暗 回忆开始蔓延  
> 于你身体之中 有人独自坠落  
> 不要找寻 我还只是一片虚无
> 
> 闭上双眼 目之所及  
> 我的世界 渐渐消逝  
> 那些话语 曾被忘却 又被记起  
> 不要找寻 我还只是一片虚无
> 
> 瑰丽的谎言褪下了伪装  
> 透明的瞳孔得到了景仰  
> 闭上双眼 看见的是  
> 在冬天凋落的 梦的芬芳
> 
> 天空偷吃亲吻 碎裂后跌下云端  
> 幻象虚无 在秘密之中绽放  
> 心和风拥抱的瞬间  
> 便化为散沙
> 
> 山盟海誓 沧海桑田   
> 我的身体中 有人一跃而下
> 
> 那些话语 曾被忘却 又被记起  
> 不要找寻 我还只是一片虚无
> 
> 天空渐渐支离破碎
> 
> 在不知何时的记忆中  
> 清清楚楚地刺痛了思念  
> 闭上双眼 看见的是  
> 随风飘逝的 梦的芬芳


End file.
